teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Give Up
"Just Give Up" is a song written by Team Four Star and performed by Freeza. It is a parody of "You'll Be Back" from the musical Hamilton by Lin-Manuel Miranda. The song was first posted in Youtube on December 7, 2016. Tagline Have you ever just wanted to give up? Surrender your life to a tyrannical space emperor with a cool-sounding name? Well, you're in luck! Lord Freeza is here to sing you to your demise with the gift of song from the hit musical Hamilton! Lyrics Freeza: You say Your place up in space and your race shouldn't be blown away. You try to fight back while my forces attack and yet still you defy. Bardock guessed His planet would fall from the stage unless he took a stand. Now I've put him to rest. The future will never be changed by a monkey man. JUST GIVE UP You've been warned. This is not even my Final Form. JUST GIVE UP Take the fall. You don't want me to give Ginyu a call. Saiyans tried; Now they're fried. So unless you're fond of genocide. Bow your head, here's my pitch: Fall in line, be mine, or else in time you'll tell Vegeta LIKE A BITCH DA DA DA DAT DA YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA DA DA DA DAT DA YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA DA DA DAT DAT DA You claim this fight's in vain and that you're late for lunch. I'll strike you once again with my Kidney Punch So before I delete ya, just try my Stuffed Crust Pizza. In five minutes I'll beat ya, or my name isn't Freeza. Surrendah I'll end ya. The Saiyans aren't here to defend ya. JUST GIVE UP Join my cause. I will fight and find the Dragon Balls for myself, yes just me. And I'll wish for Immortality You ask why I'm so bad... well, its mostly to impress my Dad. So if you flip my switch I will blow your planet to pieces Tell Vegeta LIKE A''' '''BITCH DA DA DA DAT DA YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA DA DA DA DAT DA YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA DA DA DAT DAT DA EVERYBODY Everybody: DA DA DA DAT DA YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA DA DA DA DAT DA YAT DA DA DA DYE YA DA DA DA DAT DAT DYE YA DA Trivia * When Freeza says "Everybody!", it doesn't specify who else besides Freeza was singing. ** Most likely is that it's Ginyu as one of them. Possibly the rest of the Ginyu Force, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the rest of Freeza's soldiers with voice actors. * During the song, Freeza makes many callbacks to previous episodes in Dragon Ball Z Abridged: ** He makes a callback to "Bardock: The Father of Goku" to when he destroyed Bardock and Planet Vegeta. ** He makes a callback to "The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince" when he says "Like a Bitch" *** It's also a callback to "Freeza Burn" to when he tries to kill Goku, he tells him to tell Vegeta "like a bitch" ** He makes a callback to Freeza: The Final Cut where he promises Goku two stuffed crust pizzas if he let him reach full power. * Freeza says "the future will never be changed by a monkey man" during the song. Ironically, Trunks, being Vegeta's son, is half a monkey man, and went back in time to change the future of the main universe. * The song is in a lower key than the original. Category:TFS Tunes Category:Villain Songs